2nd Mother Daughter Book Club
by AlainaWilliams
Summary: I'm not used to writing summaries haha. The next generation MDBC has come! The kids will find that being in a club with your arch enemies is harder, WAY harder, than they think!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All of the recognizable material belongs to Heather Vogel Frederick.**

My best friend and cousin Erica Hawthorne and I flip through the old photo album, laughing at the occasional funny faces or poses our mothers make.

I point at a blond figure standing next to my mother. "I can't believe someone like my mom could be friends with someone like Mrs. Rochester!" I comment. By Mrs. Rochester, I mean Miranda's mom, Becca Chadwick.

"I know!" Erica exclaims. "Didn't she used to bully your mom?"

Before I could respond, my mom walked in. "Hah. **Used **to?" she teases

I stare at her questionably.

"I'm kidding," mom laughs. "She used to tease me because I wore Nicole's hand-me-downs."

"How could you be friends with her after she bullied you?" Erica asks.

Mom winked. "Let me just say this," she grins. "Mothers are magicians."

Mrs. Hawthorne walks into the room and replies, "You got that right."

Mom laughs and looks out the window. "Looks like Darcy's here," she says as she directs her eyes to Uncle Darcy who gets out of his truck with the rest of his four children. Well, all except for Erica because she's here with us.

Three tear old Michael Hawthorne runs up and hugs my ankles. I pick him up and hoist him up to my waist.

Elaine stomps out of the car, her big sister, June, practically dragging her across the lawn.

"Hey, sis." Uncle Darcy gives my mom a light hug. He strolls over to Mrs. Hawthorne and grabs her hand. I guess you can say that their a little bit OVERLY affectionate.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Erica rolling her eyes but with her cheeks flushed.

My dad sneaks up on my mom and wraps his arms around mom's waist.

I gag.

"I guess soul mates are real, eh, Jess?" my mom comments, teasing.

Mrs. Hawthorne swats at her playfully.

They do this EVERY time they meet and I still don't get it! My mom says "you'll find out in time." This is mom-code for "If I tell you, you wouldn't get it anyway."

I set Michael on the couch and grab the old album. I point to a picture where a certain petite blond figure is standing next to a blond guy.

"Oh, that's Sophie," mom explains, noticing my confused look. "She's a good friend."

Mrs. Hawthorne nodded. "Our start was pretty rocky. Isn't that right, Stew-rat?"

Uncle Darcy laughs.

"Don't remind me," mom and dad groan.

"Speaking of Sophie, aren't the kids going to school with her twins?" Mrs. Hawthorne pipes.

"Heck yeah, they are," Mrs. Berkeley replies, trudging into her room.

"Cassidy!" mom exclaimed. "Little pitchers!" Little pitchers probably meant us.

Mrs. Berkeley shrugs. Mr. Berkeley walks in, cradling a sleeping Kyle. Kyle was 2 years old. A tear streaked Ella Berkeley and a smug Riley walk in. They're twins.

"Oh no," Mrs. Berkeley sighs, pulling her gorgeous red wavy curls into a ponytail. "What is it now?"

Mr. Berkeley replies, "They had an all-out argument about fashion walking here." Riley wears anything that comfortable and Ella love to uh… show off.

Mrs. Berkeley nudges Riley and says, "You KNOW you're not supposed to mention fashion in front of each other! I thought we had this talk during supper yesterday!"

At this moment, Mrs. Megan-Berkeley walks in with Jules, short for Juliet. Mr. Simon-Berkeley strolls in with 8 year old Amanda's hand in his, 11 year old Amber stomping in after him.

"I can see your fashion sense has skyrocketed during my annual trip to Paris," Mrs. Wong-Berkeley comments as soon as she catches sight of Mrs. Berkeley's outfit.

She was wearing a gorgeous fall themed scarf that draped around her neck over a beige long sleeved shirt. Her pants were trendy skinny jeans, worn with knee high boots. She carried a light gold clutch, completed with a jangle of silver bracelets and her usual simple silver diamond ring.

"It was a special occasion!" Mrs. Berkeley protests, obviously taking this as some sort of insult.

Mr. Berkeley kisses Mrs. Berkeley light on the cheek and says, "Going to the back with Kyle and Simon, honey."

Mrs. Berkeley gives him a direct kiss on the mouth and replies, "Go ahead." Wow. There really should be an age limit around here!

The twins roll their eyes.

As everybody settles down in my family's living room, my momclears her throat and says, "We will not begin the 2nd season of the Mother-Daughter-Book-Club!"

"You SO sound like a president or something," Riley snickered.

Ella jabs her in the side and shushes her.

"Hey, you're the one that's texting," Riley comments loudly.

Mrs. Berkeley snatched the phone out of her daughter's perfectly painted nails.

She gave Ella and Riley the evil-witch-mother-eye-of-death.

This was going to be a long meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed!**

**Maralisse: Thank you! I will keep writing!**

**The One You Never Suspected: Thanks! I appreciate you reading my fanfic!**

**Mdbc fan (Guest): Thanks for pointing it out! I'll read my story through this time hehe.**

**Cassidy - Tristan **

**Riley (12) Ella (12) Kyle (2)**

**Emma - Stewart Anne Chadwick **

**(12) Jess - Darcy Erica (12) Elaine (10) June (18) Michael (4) **

**Megan - Simon Jules (12) Amber (11) Amanda (8) **

**Becca - Theo (Rochester) Miranda (12) Toby (14)**

**Zach – Sophie William (12) Harry (12)**

Riley

"You're seriously wearing… THAT…?" Ella comments, her nose scrunching up in disgust.

I scowl and pull at my Bruins T-shirt. There was only a small spot of pizza sauce. Otherwise it was pretty clean. "Yeah," I reply. "Got a problem?"

Ella sighs as Kyle dashes in and climbs up on the kitchen chair.

I down my cereal and head out the door. "Bye mom!" I say, mouth full with food.

"Good luck at hockey practice!" my mom yells.

It was the second week of school. I tried out for the hockey team a couple days ago and I made it. I'm also playing for the Lady Shawmuts. Ella and I are polar opposites. She's interested in fashion and gets pretty good grades. I'm a tomboy and I love sports. I'm not even going to mention my grades.

"Whassup Berkeley?" William Norton laughs as we do our simple handshake.

I sigh and plop down on the bench by the rink. "I finally got away from my fashion-infested twin," I say. "She was critiquing me on what I should wear earlier."

"That sucks," Harry grins.

"You two enjoy this," I groan.

"Of course we do," they say in unison. After all, they're twins too.

"We got away from our MUSHY parents," Will says. "They are NUTS. Holding hands and all that gross stuff. They could enter a contest of mushiness and get first."

I laugh and reply, "I don't think my parents would lose that either."

So there we were, sitting on a bench, laughing out butts off when Miranda and Jules strut over.

"Ugh," I yak. "What do you want."

Miranda clicks her tongue at me and sneers, "We're not here for YOU smart one. We're here for…" She flutters her fingers at them, attempting to look graceful, I'm guessing.

The duo spin on their heels and begin to walk away when I notice something. "Hey so the color is pink from Victoria's Secret, huh?" I snicker.

Miranda gasps to find her skirt tucked into her underwear.

I laugh my giant belly laugh, the twins howling with me.

Coach walks into the middle of the rink and claps his hands. "Let's get workin'!" he yells.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm sure nobody wants to read this... BUT.**

**BUT MY FRIENDS, I'm in need of ideas /sobbs**

**I APOLOGIZE THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**BUT PLZ PM ME OR SOMETHING AND SEND ME YOUR IDEAS :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this one is in past-tense.**

**Cassidy - Tristan **

**Riley (12) Ella (12) Kyle (2)**

**Emma - Stewart **

**Anne Chadwick (12) **

**Jess - Darcy **

**Erica (12) Elaine (10) June (18) Michael (4) **

**Megan - Simon **

**Jules (12) Amber (11) Amanda (8) **

**Becca - Theo (Rochester) **

**Miranda (12) Toby (14)**

**Zach – Sophie **

**William (12) Harry (12)**

Erica

I snuck a glance at Anne. It was last period and I was pretty exhausted. I couldn't WAIT to go home and hang out with Anne.

I wish the science teacher, Mrs. Wang would talk faster. She was an elderly woman and liked to explain a lot of the tiny details. In result, her classes took F-O-R-E-V-E-R.

_**Ring!**_

Finally! The class was over!

I pulled my curly brown hair into a loose ponytail. After fiddling with the lock for a little bit, I managed to open my locker. I packed everything and slung my bag on my back.

Someone's well-manicured hand slammed my locker shut.

I flinched and looked up to see Miranda standing there. "What's up goat girl?" she sneered.

Riley walked up and laughed, "Not cool, Pinkie."

Harry and Will shook their heads and gently pushed me out the doorways leading outside.

"Thanks," I grinned. Out the corner of my eye I saw Anne waving. "Gotta go, guys!" I said, starting to jog towards her.

Riley just shrugged and ran into school.

She was probably getting ready for track or the other athletic activities she was begged to join in.


End file.
